Beautiful Love
by PassnPlay
Summary: Femslash February: Day 5 (Bodyswap). Soul mates switch bodies after they are bonded. Costia and Lexa weren't each other's one true love. Will Clarke be? (Lexa x Clarke) and (Raven x Abby) and (Octavia x Indra) - this is a taste/summary of a story to come


**Title: Beautiful Love**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:** **The 100**

**Pairing: Lexa x Clarke**

**Prompt(s): ****Bodyswap (Day 5) by the-100-femslash on tumblr**

**Beta: none for this chapter**

**Warning: none**

**Summary: Soul mates switch bodies after they are bonded. Costia and Lexa weren't each other's one true love. Will Clarke be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

Clarke and Lexa's courtship had been a long and arduous one. A couple times it seemed as though their relationship was doomed for failure, but they had always worked it out by some miracle.

Both women were strong willed with vastly different opinions, not to mention coming from two very uniquely different cultures. The Commander, at first, seemed to have no respect for the sky people's way of doing things. She saw their ways as inferior, but the blonde had shown her the truth. They knew many things the grounders did not including medicine, plant cultivation, and fighting techniques.

Clarke had had a similar problem. The grounders too often acted like savages making it hard for her to separate Lexa's Commander persona from her real personality. The girl could be surprisingly soft with her girlfriend, now wife, when she wanted to be. It had been a real struggle to find the perfect balance, but they did it. Even Abby had come around to the union after some prodding from her lover.

Raven Rayes had been a godsend to the Lexarke (as the sky people called them) relationship. She would call them both on their shit, and if they refused to talk it out then she would find a way to force them together. She had even used an old Mountain Man's trap to capture them by surprise once. Having both hanging upside down from their ankles did wonders for negotiations.

Raven didn't just keep the two together out of the kindness of her heart. She had an ulterior motive. Even before Finn's death, the mechanic had noticed the beauty that was Abby Griffin. They had spent several lonely nights together just talking and assessing different situations. It was true that the girl had some mommy issues. Who wouldn't after having such a deadbeat for a mom?

At first that was all there was between the two, but as time wore on the mommy complex faded and a new deeper feeling began to form in the pit of Raven's stomach. She hadn't known what it was immediately, but it hadn't taken her long to figure it out. She had feelings for one Dr. Abigail Griffin.

Their first kiss had been a disaster, as was their second and third. By the fourth kiss, they both had begun to accept their feelings more, but only in the shadowy light of an old janitor closet. In order to keep their secret rendezvous a secret, the mechanic had taken to be the official relationship keeper of the two biggest snoops in camp. Clarke had almost found them once making out in the woods; lucky for them, she was too pissed at her lover to realize the precarious position her mother and friend were in on the forest floor.

It had been five long months when Lexa, along with the majority of her best warriors had presented the Sky Princess with a union request. The younger girl had been embarrassed; especially, when her mother had berated both her lover and daughter on how foolhardy it would be to tie the knot so quickly.

The Commander had remained calm, but Clarke thought she had seen the corner of the older girl's lip twitch into what would have been a smile. The older woman never got with the grounder leader anyway. It had taken a long time for the two to stop arguing when Lexa told her future mother-in-law that her opinion had no weight on the situation and to let Clarke answer for herself. The Sky Princess and mechanic had to have their respective lovers separated by force that day, not that the grounders were any help with their Commander, much to Clarke's irritation. They had eventually found a tentative peace.

It was a good thing they did because seemed like everyone in two clans were going gay these days. Soon all available people in both clans were taken. Octavia had even found someone after Lincoln's death. She had been caught having sex with Indra after a particularly rough sparring session (at least they assumed the bruises were from the actual fight). The Commander had been none to pleased to get such a full view of her lieutenant's ass. The Sky Princess had laughed for hours when her girlfriend had told her of the encounter. It seemed like wedding bells would be in their future soon after Octavia finished her training to become a warrior.

The union ceremony of Clarke and Lexa had been a beautiful but complicated one. Merging two clans' traditions was hard. Abby had insisted that her daughter wear a white outfit, as was custom for the sky people. The Commander had snorted at their silly ways but complied. She had sent her men to search the remains of Mount Weather for the perfect outfit for her soon-to-be bride. They had come back with a white lab coat; everything else had been destroyed. Lexa had taken particular glee in seeing Clarke's mother frown at her daughter's choice of attire.

The grounders required the Sky Princess to fight for the hand of the Commander. Indra had been selected to represent them in the battle. Clarke suspected that the woman had gone easy on her even if she had been concussed from the fight. After seeing some of the scars on Octavia, she was sure that she could have received worse.

The marriage ceremony was simple. Clarke threw an apple to Lexa who caught it and took a bite. After that some words were spoken, the bound was sealed. They were now Commander and wife.

The two had decided to take a short honeymoon. The Commander had decided on a small shelter in the woods that she had built many moons ago. No one knew of its location, not even Costia.

They would need some time to themselves. An important part of the soul mate marriages ended with the two exchanging bodies for a week. It was important that no one was around during this time. One because it would be embarrassing if they weren't soul mates and didn't switch bodies, and two because Lexa didn't trust her wife to lead the grounders with a firm hand, just as Clarke didn't trust her wife not to be too rough on the sky people. Leading from each other's bodies could end in disaster.

Tonight after they consummated their marriage, they hoped they would switch bodies. Clarke was nervous, and to be truthful, so was the Commander. She had not switched bodies with Costia. She had never told anyone except for her new wife. She was ashamed that they had not been soul mates, but in hindsight it all made sense. Her spirit was waiting for another, a more perfect match to her own. Only time would tell now if that perfect match was indeed Clarke.

**This is just a taste/summary of a story to come...**

**Day 5 of Femslash February**


End file.
